With recent developments in Internet technology and terminal devices, social networks have become an increasingly important part of people's lives. They can affect our ways of acquiring information, thinking, and life. In a virtual space, users can manage their circle of friends and use social networks as an avenue for acquiring information, self-showcasing, and marketing.
For example, social network users can upload and publish posts, including photos, publish their status, or share articles. They may receive comments on their posts and reply to those comments, forming an interactive online environment.
In some situations, a user, such as a celebrity, may receive many comments from other users on the user's post. The number of comments on one post can be thousands or more. Present technologies only allow the user to reply to the comments either one by one or all at once. Replying to all comments one by one may cost the user a considerable amount of time, sometimes involving repeatedly typing similar replies. If the user chooses not to reply, on the other hand, it may imply impoliteness and may affect the user's public image. Thus, it is important to develop a better reply method for such applications.